The War Within
by soul of the reaper
Summary: Aizen x Orihime with other pairings to come in the next few chapters. Will Orihime be able to resist the pleasure Aizen gives her? Her heart is saying no, but her body is screaming something else. This is a broader story than just sex.
1. The Third Night

**I don't own bleach or any characters except my originals.**

**Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo and Shonen Jump.**

**The Third Night**

Orihime could only think about one thing right now.

Only one thing kept running through her mind.

This felt GOOD!!!

No, good is not the word. This felt amazing!

This was the third night in a row that Aizen had entered her bed in the dead of night. She knew that it was wrong. That she was betraying her friends and when it was over all of those emotions would come flooding back to her like a torrent being held back by sand. But she couldn't concentrate on any of that now. Aizen was making love to her. Making love?! Is that what I'm thinking this is? That was all the proof she needed. Her body was already his, but now her heart was slipping as well.

Orihime gasped as Aizen put his hand inside of her dress causing it to come undone completely. He then moved in to kiss her neck as he pinched her nipples. Orihime was caught up in a whirlwind of passion and pleasure. She let out a soft moan signaling that she was ready for more. Aizen as if on cue, moved down and began to suck on her breasts and, using his free hand, slipped two fingers inside of her womanhood. Orihime cried out as he fingered her and began to buck her hips involuntarily. Her body was succumbing to him once again. She felt as if she had no control over her own actions. Her body was on autopilot and Aizen was the navigator. Aizen began to pump faster and she reached the edge. Just as she was about to release Aizen suddenly stopped and began to undo his robes.

Orihime felt as if she was going to split in half when he entered her. Though only three days ago she had been a virgin, she could tell at least one thing. Aizen was not a man of "normal" size. He filled her to the brim. And like a cup flowing over, Orihime could not contain the pleasure that she was being given. He thrust in and out of her gently at first, giving her time to get used to the feeling. Orihime began to moan, her ashen gray eyes meeting his deep brown ones in the darkness. Orihime surrendered her self and let ecstasy take her. She began moaning loader as his thrusts increased in speed and power. Soon she was convulsing in her orgasm and Aizen picked her up and stood up holding her by her waist. Orihime wrapped her legs around him as he began bouncing her up and down upon him. Her clit was rubbing against Aizen's abdomen with each deep bounce. That combined with Aizen's increased depth due to the position sent Orihime flying over the edge again in no time. Her young body shook with carnal pleasure as Aizen impaled her on his member.

Aizen then laid Orihime back on the bed and put her legs over his shoulders. Orihime's natural flexibility allowed him to plunge deeper into her body than he ever had before. Orihime couldn't stand it. She began to cum uncontrollably. Aizen decided to tweak her pleasure even more and began to pinch her nipples as he thrust into her faster and faster. Orihime's eyes became smoky and she let out a deep gasp. Her pussy clamped down hard and her body shook. The look on Orihime's face sent Aizen over the edge. He released inside of her with one long moan and push. Orihime was breathing hard and heavy now. Her eyes were closed and she was so weak from sex that she did not have the strength to open them again now. She passed out as soon as the last wave of orgasm left her body.

Aizen just continued to stare at his handy work. Even he had to admit that there was something about this young girl that aroused him more that any of the other females in Las Noches. Even the sex he had with Tia Harribel and Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck did not compare with what he felt with Orihime. There was something about the way that she looked at him that excited him. Even he could not place a finger on the exact emotion that was behind her eyes. Love? Lust? Fear? Hatred? A mixture of all of these perhaps. Putting his clothes back on he gently touched Orihime's cheek with the back of his middle and index fingers. "Sleep well, my beauty.", he said, "For tomorrow we will begin to unlock those wondrous powers of yours." With that, Aizen left a sleeping Orihime on her bed and departed for his own bed chamber, after covering her up.

**Well what do you think? This is my first attempt at an adult themed story so don't be too rough but I do want honest criticisms. This is the first chapter of a much broader story that is not centered on Aizen x Orihime as much as it is my own bleach storyline in general, but I wanted to do the pairing as a part of the story. I will go back and describe the first two nights in the following chapters and there will be smut with other characters as well. I will try to update at least once a week. **


	2. The ChAnGe BeGiNs

**Hey everyone. I know its been a long time coming, but I finally got my Internet back due to some idiot cutting the cable around here. I would like to say I appreciate all the great reviews and all those who fav'd my story thank you so much. So without further delay here is.....**

**Chapter 2: The Change Begins**

Orihime looked up at the ceiling. Her stare was empty. Her hand in front of her looked like it belonged to someone else. She could only stare at the back of her hand outstretched to the ceiling, realizing that she had done the unthinkable, the unforgivable. With this hand, she had ended a life. Orihime's eyes narrowed as she reflected on the events of the day with grief, a sadness that had never before befallen her soul. She felt tainted, confused. She had been willingly giving her body to Aizen and now she has killed for him. Slowly, she realized, this place was changing her. No, that's not true, she thought. It's bringing out something in her. Feelings and emotions that she did not know she was capable of. Hatred and anger, malicious feelings of wanting to destroy all around her, and something else, apathy at the suffering of others. Her caring heart could barely stand the thought that she was capable of these dark emotions, yet she had to tell herself the truth. She lusted after the blood of an enemy and felt satisfaction at his demise. Yes, she had changed and in her opinion not for the better. Could she possibly be this callous on the inside? Was all that she thought about herself a lie? Could she still call herself a decent human being? All those questions and more ran through her mind as she stared at the back of her hand. Was it even really her that killed that man? She could not deny she had heard another voice in her head as she struck down the arrancar known as El Cidd. A voice saying "You shall never raise a hand to me again". She had a conversation with this "voice", of that she was sure but the details escaped her. What did they talk about? What was it that she wanted? What is her name? Orihime brought her hand closer to her face and looked at the palm as she reflected on the beginning of the days events.

_ Orihime awoke as the pale moon light hit her face. She was still sore from having sex with Aizen the previous night, so she limped a little when she walked to the bathroom. After washing up, Ulquiorra brought in her morning meal. Morning. What a concept in a land of perpetual night, she thought. Ulquiorra said in his usual monotonous manner, "I will be back to fetch you in one hour. Lord Aizen would like to see you in the center of the fortress." "Lord Aizen? Why?", Orihime asked. To which Ulquiorra replied," It doesn't matter why. All that is required of you is to be ready to leave in one hour." "Yes, of course.", said Orihime in her most capitulatory tone. She was in no mood for any more of Ulquiorra's threats to crack open her skull for non-compliance. She initially wondered if Aizen was not satisfied with their tryst from last night, if he needed her to perform again so soon. As this thought crossed her mind, she felt dirty. She had no idea what he wanted her for, but if the last 3 days were any indication, she felt like she would be flat on her back in no time. She thought about her friends and if this was really going to help them be safe. That was all she really wanted and if serving Aizen with her body was the only way to do that, she would be content in the knowledge that her friends would survive. Orihime decided that if she was going to play the whore again, she could at least be clean. She took a shower and by the time she had gotten dressed again Ulquiorra appeared to take her to lord Aizen. He used a garganta to teleport them to the center of the fortress, as he said it would take many hours to arrive there on foot. Orihime marveled at the size of the structure she was in. She realized that they had not gone outside, but the sun was shining. She almost didn't believe it. She thought that she may never see the sun again, but here inside the dome of las noches, the sun shone. Orihime hoped that she may be allowed to come back here afterward. She did miss the sun. _

_ Aizen was standing atop a large tower. He surveyed the plane inside the dome. Without looking back at her he spoke to Orihime. "Did you sleep well my dear? I trust that your meal was to __your liking.", he stated in his usual calm manner._

"_Y-yes L-lord Aizen!", blurted out Orihime excitedly. She thought why did he bring me all the way here just to have sex with me? Is my room too boring? That sand is going to get into everything...._

_Orihime had no time to finish her thought. Aizen spoke "Your probably wondering why I brought you here. Orihime, I need you." Orihime began to reach for her clasp fastening the dress closed as she figured she was probably in for some more sexual encounters. Aizen turned his head slightly to look at the flustered female. "I need you to heal someone for me. Down there is an arrancar named El Cidd. He has been infected with a virus that causes an increase in fluctuations of spiritual pressure. We have no other means to heal him than with your abilities. Sadly, if you cannot stop his fluctuations of spiritual pressure, I will have to destroy him. He will cause great damage to Hueco Mundo and the world of the living if he is not killed before his the fluctuations destroy his spiritual body. He has been restrained so he won't hurt you. You will try for me, won't you?", Aizen stated as if he was asking her the time. _

_Orihime thought for a moment. "I will try to help him.", she stated with conviction._

"_Excellent.", remarked Aizen. Orihime was then led down a path that led to the desert floor of the dome. She was nervous and the fluctuations of spiritual pressure didn't help. She saw a large black box with chains all around it. "Is this it?", she asked trepidation filling her already fearful voice. _

"_Yes . We shall return to check on your progress shortly.", Ulquiorra stated as he stepped away using sonido. Orihime watched as he and Aizen left out the path to the dome that she had just come down. She then turned her attention to the cube. "Soten Kisshun", Orihime said as she encompassed the box within her healing shield. "There's too much change in the spiritual pressure. I can't reject...." She was interrupted by the cubes explosion. Standing before her was a tall man, large and muscular. He roared and rushed at Orihime smacking in to her hard. Before she had recovered from the first attack, he hit her in the back and slammed her in to the ground. Orihime thought, as she was flying through the air from a second backhand, "Oh god! What am I going to do? He's going to kill me and there's nothing I can do! Ichigo help me....Please some one help me!" _

"_I will help you", a voice said malice dripping from the words._

"_Who are you? Where am I?", Orihime answered inquisitively._

"_We are inside your heart. This is where I live. I am the source of your power." said the voice._

_Orihime looked around as it was clear she was no longer in Hueco Mundo. She was standing on an ocean of blood, pillars of stone jutting out of it from every angle. _

"_I have been watching you. Waiting for you to call on me all our lives.", the voice spoke again._

_Orihime whirled around to see a figure emerge from the sea of blood. Soaked in blood, it looked just like her with black hair one loose strand over her face. The only difference that Orihime saw beyond the hair color was the eyes. The eyes were the same shape as hers only black around the sclera and white in the irises. They also seemed to be filled with malicious intent. The doppelganger walked toward Orihime._

"_Do you know me? I am that part of yourself you try to bury behind your naiveté, your kindness. The part that you only allow to come out when your alone. When your frustration builds and you can no longer contain your true heart anymore. Your true feelings. Your weak. Your pathetic. You should not be allowed to have such noble friends. They are better than you."_

_Orihime was shocked. How did she know so much that she struggled to hide from the world? "Are you surprised?," said the voice with no discernible change in speech pattern,"I know you better than you know yourself. I told you we are the same."_

_Orihime asked,"How can you help? We are about to die. If you are my power, then you know that it is hopeless. The changes in his spiritual pressure make him far too strong. We aren't fast enough to get away and Santen Kesshun won't protect us. No one is around to help so what can we do?"_

"_I can defeat him. We have the power inside. You only rely on the Shun Shun Rikka because you are scared to look deep within yourself and access your full potential. But I think that deep down you already knew that was the case. You don't need them anymore. That is why it has been getting easier for you to control your abilities over time. And your strength has grown as well.", said the owner of the voice while placing a hand on her counterparts chest, lightly fondling her breast,"Now you are ready all you need to do is give your heart to me and I will take care of it all."_

_Orihime pulled away from her mirror images violating touch. "I can't do that. What your saying makes sense and if we are the same there must be a way to..."_

"_There is not! You must accept the part of yourself that you have tried to deny for so long. Only when you do that will our power be unleashed.", said emihirO, the owner of the voice, as she moved closer now only inches away from Orihime._

"_You must accept it. What did Lord Aizen say? If left unchecked his spiritual pressure will cause untold damage. Can you really accept all the deaths and pain because you failed to do what is necessary to stop it?", she quired in a monotone voice, as if she already knew the answer._

"_No, but I..." Orihime was cut short by emihirO's following statement "Can you REALLY accept that you may be the cause of pain to your friends, to Ichigo. If you fail to act now that is exactly what will happen."_

"_NO!! Please we have to stop him.", Orihime said with frantic concern for her loved ones in her voice._

"_What do I do?"_

"_You've already done it.", emihirO said and with that Orihime could no longer stand on the water and she sank beneath the ocean of blood looking back up at her counterpart. "Oh no! What did I just do? What is loose in the world now because of this? Did I do the right thing? Giving up my heart? Oh Ichigo.", she thought as she fell to the bottom of the ocean._

She had awakened back in the dome of Las Noches with a black blade with a blue comet design in her hand. El Cidd was already fading away from his injuries. She remembers trying to think back to what had happened even now it seemed like it was a dream, like she was watching herself from outside of her own body but from behind her own eyes. The feeling was hard to describe. But she does remember what happened as if the memories were her own.

_Orihime had opened her eyes flying through the air. Coming out of her stooper, she effortlessly landed on her feet as agile as a cat, kneeling down in a crouching position immediately as she landed. Standing up once again, keeping her head down, she held her hands out in front of her face crossed at an angle and drew them down to her midsection. As she did this the rampaging El Cidd stopped and stared at her for a moment. Orihime felt her spiritual pressure and energy surge. She was strong now. And she knew it. Very Strong. And she was overwhelmed with the desire to kill. Out of that desire a sword was born. The sword materialized itself into Orihime's hand like it had always belonged there. El Cidd was charging and screaming again, but this time it was less out of blind rage and more out of abject fear. Orihime didn't even notice him as he struck her again. She wasn't even moved from her position. El Cidd cried in pain as his hand was crushed under Orihime's spiritual pressure. Looking at her attacker, she raised her spiritual pressure again, paralyzing El Cidd as she slowly stalked to his position, raising her blade ever so slowly to his neck. She stabbed him threw the throat as slow as possible to relish his dying screams as long as she could. Slowly his throat began to disappear. That was when she "woke up" to hear her describe it. She remembered everything but she just came back to herself. Like someone inside her body was responsible but she was returned to her body after everything was over. _

"_Did I do this?!? What happened?? What did I do!!?", she questioned the air in vain as if expecting an answer. She looked in the direction of El Cidd just as the last vestiges of his throat were disappearing and the tears began to fall. She fell to her knees. Overcome by emotion she passed out. That was the last thing she remembered before coming to in her room._

Orihime starred at her hand. The hand of a murderer she thought. I have killed. I have... She could not finish the thought. Tears were welling up in her eyes. She cried out loud and for the first time since arriving in Las Noches cursed her decision to ever come here.

Aizen watched a replay of the battle between Orihime and El Cidd. "It's almost time to set the plan in motion, Gin. Make sure the other espada are prepared for the battle to come.", Aizen stated in a very detached manner. "I will split them up between here and Karakura Town. Ah, she is coming along even sooner than I had expected. Such powerful potential."

"Will you be visiting her in her room again tonight, Aizen taicho." , asked Gin with a hint of facetiousness in his voice.

"No. She needs to come to terms with what just happened. No need to add the next step with her just yet.", said Aizen in a rather non-plussed fashion, despite the question that was just asked. "Make sure she is given a meal this evening, won't you?"

"Of course, Aizen taicho."

**Well what do you think? I tried to make this one as well described as I could. I promise there will be more sex next chapter for those who want it. And I may just go and see what's going on in Karakura next time too!**


	3. The Savior Cometh

**Hello everybody!!! I know it has been another long wait but I wanted to get this chapter just right and I needed to work on the general outline for my story. The goings on in the Bleach manga have been just fantastic so I wanted to make sure to incorporate some of the cannon story into my fanfic. This chapter we are going to take a look at Karakura Town and Hueco Mundo simultaneously. Also more lemony/limey goodness to make up for the lack of sex in the last chapter. I have chapters 4 and 5 almost done too so look for them soon....**

**Chapter 3:The Savior Cometh**

_In Las Noches_

Orihime awoke with a rapping on the door of her room. She winced at the light of the moon as it hurt her eyes when she opened them, because she had been crying and fell asleep with her face buried in her pillow. Orihime knew she was not in the mood for company right now, but she also knew that she had no choice in the matter. "Come in.", she stated in a voice that was scratchy and tired from sobbing.

"I came to bring you your meal.", stated the emotionless arrancar. Orihime looked at the food, sadness from the previous days events etched on her face. "Thank you, Ulquiorra-san." Orihime then noticed another plate of food on her table. How long had she been asleep? What time was it? Had she missed a meal? She was afraid that she would be punished by Ulquiorra because she did not eat her last meal. "Oh....I...how long was I asleep?! Did you bring a meal before?! I didn't mean to miss a meal! Honest! Please don't force the food down my throat! I promise I will eat this time.....", said a flustered Orihime before she was interrupted by a slightly impatient Ulquiorra. He was quite busy with the preparations and training for the coming battle and had no tolerance for her prattle.

"The meal was brought by Ichimaru-taicho. Please don't concern yourself. You were allowed to sleep because of the battle with El Cidd. Just eat your meal and I will be back in 1 hour to make sure that you have indeed finished your nutrients.", Ulquiorra said not betraying any of his impatience in his voice.

Ugh, thought Orihime, that creep was in here while I was sleeping! She felt her skin begin to crawl at the thought. He was so weird. He always kept that smile on his face and he was so silent and sneaky. He was never impolite but..... She couldn't place her finger on it, but every time he spoke to her she felt ill at ease. He bothered her more than almost any of the arrancar, even the ones that threatened her safety constantly. "Alright.", she said, her voice sounding shaky.

As she ate her meal, Orihime let her thoughts wander. First on the food, which she thought was especially delicious today. Since she had been here, this was the best meal she had eaten. It was a simple soup of sliced beef and mushrooms, but it tasted like gourmet cooking. She wondered who had prepared the food and if they were different than the person who had been making her meals before. She wished that whomever prepared this dish would do the cooking all the time. The food before this was always so bland and prepared so badly that she probably wouldn't have eaten it if Ulquiorra had not forewarned her he would shove it down her throat if she did not. Orihime then thought about her friends and wondered if they were eating anything that tasted as good as this. She suddenly felt sad for some reason as she thought this. Orihime felt a tear hit her cheek as she took another bite of the soup. She wondered if her friends knew about her betrayal and if they had forsaken her as a traitor. She knew that that is what they probably felt, especially Rukia and Ichigo. How could she go along with this, she questioned herself knowing that at the time she felt as though she had no choice. Did she go along with Aizen's plan and come to Hueco Mundo because she did not have faith in her friends abilities? She was afraid to search her soul for the answer. Orihime looked up at the ceiling of her room and wondered what it was that her companions were doing now. "I hope that you are all safe. Ichigo, my love, I hope that you are still able to be happy. I will be fine with all the things I've gone through if none of you get hurt anymore and you can still find it in your hearts to smile.", said the young girl to the air, her voice full of conviction and caring, though at the same time weary and full of pain. "I wonder what you are doing now....."

_Back in Karakura Town_

Ichigo awoke from his slumber feeling rather unnerved. Something was wrong he could feel it. He stretched as he sat up and then braced himself for the pain as he knew his wrist had not healed completely. But the pain never came. Taking off the bandages he looked at his wrist. Fully healed? He wondered who had done this. Ichigo used his ability to sense spiritual energy to see who had healed him. Orihime. She was here last night? But when? Why? As he pondered the answer to these questions, Toshiro appeared in his window. "Ichigo you need to come to Orihime Inoue's house right away. There is an emergency meeting about to take place."

Bouncing out of bed and dressing quickly, Ichigo replied, "Alright Toshiro. Let's go!". Arriving at Orihime's house, Ichigo noticed that all of the soul reapers in Karakura Town were already there.

"What's going on? And where is Orihime?!", he demanded rather rudely. It was then that he took notice of the large screen in the middle of Orihime's living room. The screen suddenly crackled to life and he noticed that Rukia's captain, Jushiro Ukitake, was on the screen. "Hello, everyone. Captain Hitsugaya. There have been serious developments of which you all need to be aware. Yesterday Orihime and the two soul reapers escorting her back to the world of the living were attacked by one of the espada. The two soul reapers were critically wounded and subsequently healed, most likely by Orihime herself. However, I must regretfully report that we were unable to find any traces of her in the Dongai. It is possible that she....was...killed by the espada on her way back."

"No way!!", Ichigo blurted out. "How can she have been killed?! If she were dead, then would she have been able to come here and heal me! Look", he said brandishing his wrist,"my wrist was completely ran through by that arrancar Grimmjow, but its fully healed now. There are traces of Orihime's spiritual pressure all over me! So you tell me if she's dead, then how could she heal me while I was asleep, huh?!"

Ukitake was visibly disturbed by Ichigo's words. "I see. That is unfortunate.", came a gruff voice from the corner of the screen. The head captain, stepping fully into view, continued, "It would seem then that Orihime Inoue has betrayed us!" Visible shock came over everyone's face.

"You gotta be kidding!!!", Ichigo shouted again. "If any of you knew her, you would know that that is impossible! She must have been kidnapped, taken against her will."

"I'm afraid not. If she were taken against her will then she would not have been able to heal you whilst you slept.", said the captain in his usual gruff tone.

Renji interrupted Ichigo before he could open his mouth again and make the situation worse. "I understand, head captain. Then allow me to go to Hueco Mundo and retrieve the traitor, Orihime, and bring her back to her senses." Renji tossed Ichigo a knowing glance to show him that he was on his side and he knew Orihime was no traitor.

"No! I can't allow any of our fighting force to go to Hueco Mundo in search of an obvious traitor."

"Fine then.", Ichigo said suddenly calmer,"Show me how to get to Hueco Mundo so I can go and rescue her myself. I won't ask for the Soul Society's help in this."

"You may not!", the head captain commanded, "You are a valuable part of our fighting strength for the war to come. I will not allow you to through your life away for nothing! As of this moment all of the advance troops will be recalled to the Soul Society in order to prepare for the attack this winter."

"With all due respect, commander, that is an order that we cannot obey.", Rukia said her voice full of determination.

"I had a feeling that you may say that." With those words the doors to the Dongai opened in the living room and Captains Kuchiki and Zaraki emerged. "Don't force us to make you come back." Zaraki said clearly having a problem with the order to bring them back.

After the soul reapers left, Ichigo was standing in the middle of Orihime's empty apartment staring into the blank view screen of the communications monitor. He was barely able to contain himself. Orihime a traitor? No way!! He then knew he didn't give a damn about what that old man said, he was going to bring her back, even if he had to do it alone. He was so angry right now, he couldn't see straight. He only knew that he had to protect Orihime, no matter what anyone said. After a few minutes, Ichigo then left walking slowly out the front door, feeling the anger of defeat just like when he had lost to Grimmjow yesterday. He went back to his house all the while in a fog about what had just happened.

"What has gotten you looking like that?", queried Karin when she saw the look of darkness on her brother's face.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it.", Ichigo replied trying to seem as calm as he possible could given the circumstances. Just then he thought about Orihime in the clutches of the enemy. "They can't have her! I won't let them take her from me!"

"Ichigo? What are you talking about?" Ichigo just stalked off silently to his room, as if not even hearing his sister's question. He put on his school uniform and got ready to go to school, seeing as he was already late. When he arrived he was confronted by Tatsuki and, though he tried to play it off as if nothing was wrong, it was clear that she wasn't going to buy that.

"Damn it Ichigo! You know something, don't you? About where Orihime is!", exclaimed Tatsuki with a mixture of worry and anger in her voice. "I can normally sense her. But she's not here. She's not anywhere! You know something damn it! I know you do! I've seen you. You and those people in black clothes running around fighting monsters. Just tell me the truth. Tell me where Orihime is!"

"I don't know. Just let it go, Tatsuki. I'm sure she'll be back.....", Ichigo said in is now clearly falsely calm voice.

"Liar!! Just what am I to you?! Huh?!!", screamed Tatsuki as she punched Ichigo through a window. "Do I even matter to you? Am I even your friend?", Tatsuki said plaintively as the tears began to well up in her eyes. She was now being restrained by Keigo who had just arrived on the scene.

Getting up, Ichigo brushed the broken glass from around his head. He turned around and said in an unusually calm voice for someone that had just been violently attacked, "Sorry, Tatsuki. Keigo take care of Tatsuki will you."

"Traitor. TRAITOR!!!!", yelled Tatsuki after the departing Ichigo. The words hit him like a ton of bricks dropped from the top of the Tokyo Tower. He knew then that some way, somehow, he was going to bring her back. Then, as he stared into the setting sun, he remembered Urahara. Ichigo knew that he would know how to get to Hueco Mundo. He then remembered what the old man had said and decided that he would beat the answer out of him if he had to. No one was going to stop him from saving her, that was a fact. Ichigo ran back to his house as fast as possible to prepare for the journey. He was so engrossed with his thoughts of saving Orihime that he failed to notice that he was being tailed by his friends, Tatsuki, Keigo, and Mizuiro.

"He's up to something. I just know it.", Tatsuki said as if she were trying to figure out a puzzle.

"I don't know, Tatsuki Maybe we should just leave it alone like he said.", said Keigo

"Don't you want to know what he's hiding?! Don't you care about where Orihime is!?", she replied in a harsh whisper while grabbing his shirt. She released him and said,"You can do what you want. I'm going to find out what is going on."

The two worried males followed their female friend as she tailed Ichigo to Urahara's shop. The trio watched as Ichigo met with the shop keeper outside and then went in. They followed close behind and watched as Urahara opened the garganta, they're eyes wide with disbelief. Ichigo then placed his substitute shinigami badge over his chest and flew out of his body in his shinigami uniform. Yasutora Sado and Uryu Ishida join him. After a brief dust up between the three and a short argument they headed through the garganta. "You can come out now.", said the man in the green and white hat and wooden sandals.

Knowing that they must be speaking to them, Tatsuki came out from behind the rock where they were hiding. Keigo and Mizuiro also emerged, but not before taking a moment to consider running for the door. "Ichigo I can't believe how naive you are. You think that true friendship is something that you can dissolve be being cold and distant. What a fool.", he said to himself out loud. " Now as for you......You've seen. So now you must make a choice.", Urahara stated his voice now more serious. "A choice to close your eyes forever to the reality of your world and to go about your lives in ignorant bliss, never knowing the danger. Or a choice to stand alongside your comrades, your friends, share in their pain and suffering, fighting with them for the future of all of us. You can still turn around and walk away now, there is no shame and no one would blame you. But once you understand the depth of what is going on, you may be unable to turn back the pendulum."

Tatsuki looked at her two friends. They both had a look on their faces that, despite their fear of the unknown, was a look that said "We're with you." She then looked back at Urahara with the same determination. "Very well then. Follow me.",stated Urahara with a smile on his lips.

_Back in Las Noches_

Orihime was staring out the window at the moon again. There wasn't much else to do here. She then glanced over to the corner of her room by the bed. Her sword was there. She hadn't even touched it since that day. Orihime had convinced herself that all the turmoil and doubt she felt surrounded that sword and had deemed that picking up the blade again would lead to her becoming a monster. If I don't pick up that blade again, then I can stay in control she thought.

"Lying to ourselves again I see.", said the malicious voice. "Go away!", screamed Orihime inside her own mind.

"You can't get rid of me. I am you. I will never disappear.",and with that the voice was silent.

Orihime looked back to the moon again. She began to feel desperate and hot. Her clothes suddenly felt like they were suffocating her. Sweat began to cover her face. The clothes. They had to come off. She began to disrobe when another stray thought entered her mind, this time of Aizen. She began to think about the sex she had been having with him. Before she knew it, she was touching her breasts kneading the soft pillow-like flesh in her left hand. As she thought more about it she began to touch her womanhood with her right hand. It was when she did this that she noticed what she was doing. I'm pleasuring myself and thinking of Aizen, she thought in her mind. Orihime was suddenly disgusted with herself, but something was compelling her to do it. She felt as though she couldn't stop. Maybe it was that she did not want to stop. She had already admitted to herself the truth, that Aizen was an incredible lover. He made her feel pleasure that she did not know was possible. Orihime closed her eyes and continued to masturbate to her memories of those encounters, slowly bringing herself to the brink of orgasm. But it was not enough. Orihime realized that she could do this again and again and never achieve the level of passion that she had with him. Her hips began to raise up and buck against her hand as her fingers rubbed across her moist slit. Her other hand was on auto-pilot, pinching and rolling her ever hardening nipples. Orihime let out a gasp and she came. Opening her eyes, she was surprised to find she had been putting on a show.

"Oh! I...uh...Lord Aizen! I didn't know you were there....", said Orihime a little embarrassed and visibly flustered.

"Relax, Orihime. Just relax.", stated the brown haired man as he moved in to suck on her nipples. This earned him a gasp and pleasure filled moans from the young beauty. Aizen skillfully took off his robes while still inhaling her nipple. He then used his hands to lift her up, so that he was standing with her in the air. Orihime braced herself for the little bit of pain that came when he entered her, but to her surprise she did not feel it. She must have been getting used to his size. She did let out a moan when she felt him lower her onto the tip of his throbbing member. He bounced her up and down only letting her feel the tip for a while. She then let out another moan, this time more insistent, as if to say , "Stop teasing me" and looked into his deep brown eyes with lustful impatience. Aizen smiled and was all too happy to oblige. He impaled her on the full length of his shaft and she threw her head back in extacy. Orihime brought her head back to face Aizen again. Now only a few inches from his face, she leaned forward and kissed him deeply. Her body began to move back and forth as Aizen brought her up and down upon him, increasing both of their pleasures greatly. For the first time, Orihime was participating rather than just allowing the sex to happen. She finally could not hold back her orgasm anymore and let her self go. Her body shook uncontrollably and violently. So much so that Aizen had to stop and place her on the bed before continuing.

Orihime was still coming when he reentered her and splayed her legs wide. She was loving every inch of him as he pushed himself inside of her deeper and deeper. Aizen's hands gripped each one of her ankles, in order to keep her legs from closing and to brace himself. She began to raise her hips into him and played with her hardened nub, while involuntarily licking her upper lip, which, from Aizen's vantage point, made her appear incredibly sexy. She turned her head to the side and let out a deep, throaty moan as he changed his position slightly to bury himself deeper into her. She felt her opening begin to tighten and quiver and she knew she was close to coming again. Her head turned back to face him again as she released another orgasm, this one much stronger than the previous two. Aizen could feel himself getting close too. He pounded the final few thrusts as deep as he could possibly go, which earned a last few gasps from Orihime, and released deep inside her.

Orihime, visibly weakened from the workout, was looking at her captor breathing heavy and hard. She felt like she should say something, but had no idea what. She silently watched as he got dressed and left her room. Orihime was laying there in her bed, basking in the afterglow, when a huge mass of spiritual pressure filled the air. The sound of shattering dimensions echoed throughout Las Noches. All of the espada, the other arrancars, and even Kaname and Gin were visibly disturbed by the occurrence. The only one that appeared to not seem affected was Lord Aizen.

"It would seem our guests have arrived, right on schedule.", Aizen stated calmly. "Make sure that they are greeted properly, won't you.", he said to the two former captains.

"Chad. Uryu. Ichigo......", whispered Orihime, sitting straight up in her bed, instantly recognizing the spiritual energy of her friends.

**Whew.....That was an ordeal. If you stuck with this chapter I commend you. Review, let me know what's good, what's bad, what needs to go. Ya know all that good stuff. I appreciate all those who take the time to write a review and so far it hasn't been bad. I'll update as soon as the other chapters are done. And I ain't working for uncle sam no more so I will have more time to work on this. Till next time later.**


	4. The Illusion of Time

**Hello, hello, hello! I am sorry that I was not able to update sooner. I tried to update, but I was unable to get the story to load on to . My utorrent was going and interfered with the process. But here we are anyway. We're going to introduce more characters in this chapter as well as explain some of what Lord Aizen's true plan is! So let's get crackin'........**

**Chapter 4: The Illusion of Time**

_Hueco Mundo, Outside Las Noches_

Ichigo looked up at the night sky of Hueco Mundo. They had been running toward the large structure they saw in the distance ever since emerging from the underground passage where Uryu and Chad had defeated the arrancars, Iceringer and Demora. Ichigo remembered how impressed he was at the improvement his comrades had shown in the use of their powers and fighting ability. "Hey Uryu," he said with an inquisitive tone "how exactly did you get your powers back? I thought that once you used the Quincy final form, your powers as a Quincy would be gone forever."

"My father.", said Uryu with a slight degree of disgust in his voice. "He trained me and restored my Quincy powers on one condition: That I never associate myself with another soul reaper again."

"Oh hoh! So you LIED to your father to get your powers back....", Ichigo said with sarcastic ridicule dripping from the words.

"I most certainly did not LIE! How dare you!", defended Uryu more than a little indignantly.

"If your not supposed to have anything to do with soul reapers, what do you call coming with me to Hueco Mundo to rescue Orihime. I AM a soul reaper in case you forgot.", responded Ichigo.

"No your not.", stated the Quincy matter-of-factually.

"HELLO! Zanpaktou, shihakusho, seal of approval badge! What the hell do you think I am then?", exclaimed Ichigo.

"YOU are a SUBSTITUTE SHINIGAMI. And further more you are here without the consent of the Soul Society. You have been abandoned by them so I'm not breaking my word at all.", Uryu stated in a confident manner as if he had just played the winning move.

"That's a fuckin' weak excuse.", said the substitute shinigami, adding in a smiling tone. "Saved by a loophole. I never thought you would stoop that low, Uryu."

"Ah, shut up....", began Uryu when both he and Ichigo noticed that Chad was looking at something in the distance. "What is it, Chad?", said Ichigo, his hand already reaching for his sword. The look on his friends face gave Ichigo great cause for concern.

"Guys, look.", said Chad in his usual reserved tone.

Ichigo and Uryu began to stare in to the distance where their friend was pointing. Uryu couldn't make anything out. His eyes were blocked by the gusts of sand that shrouded the object like a cloak, making distinguishing details from a distance very difficult. He did see what looked like a cross, however, with something upon it. He saw Ichigo's eyes widen and then he saw why. It looked like a woman was on the cross. Uryu could barely make it out but it was definitely a woman. Ichigo took off running. Uryu felt his heart sink too. Were they too late? Was she....was Orihime.....

Uryu tried to banish these thoughts from his mind as he joined Ichigo and Chad in running toward the crucifix. As they reach their destination, Uryu is almost too scared to look up, silently repeating in his head that they couldn't be too late. Ichigo could do nothing but stare at the woman. The gusts of wind were blowing her long green hair all over the place as well as the tattered brown skirt and top she wore. Her wrists and ankles were bound to the cross with rope and where the rope contacted her skin, deep cuts could be seen, dripping blood on the coarse restraints. As the three friends stared at the corpse, each of them expressed a silent prayer of gratitude that it was not Orihime, that they were not too late. Then as his two friends continued their silent inspection of the body, Chad decided to untie her feet.

"Hey Chad, what are you doing?", asked Ichigo.

"No one should be just left here like this. We should take a moment to bury her properly. Out of respect for the dead.", said Chad calmly.

"You're right, Chad.", stated Uryu agreeing with his friend. As Chad untied the feet, Uryu shot two arrows simultaneously grazing past her wrists to cut the rope from around them, and Ichigo moved up to catch the body as she fell. Her decent was slow and graceful eventually ending in the strong arms of the substitute shinigami. Ichigo's face reflected a look of pity for the beautiful arrancar as he stared at her lifeless body. "She's a hollow.", stated Ichigo with some surprise. "But she looks just like a human."

"Kisuke did say that only the most powerful hollows will take on a humanoid form 100% of the time and that the more powerful the hollow the more human they look.", stated Uryu in his normally cold tone.

At that moment the woman's eyes opened and her body convulsed violently. Her mouth opened and a clear liquid emerged covering her entire body. "Ewwww! Gross!", said Ichigo dropping the female instantly and using shunpo to get away in a hurry.

"Wait. Oh my god! Is she still alive?", question Uryu to no one in particular.

"I don't know.", said Ichigo. The liquid seemed to be slightly healing the cuts and bruises all over her body. The three friends watched with baited breath as the liquid faded from her body. All of them began to move closer to her body. Her eyes, while still open, looked like the eyes of a doll. There was nothing behind them. Ichigo knelt down and cradled the females limp body in his arms. "Chad," he said, "start digging a grave...."

The lifeless eyes suddenly blinked and were filled with life. The battered female looked up at the man holding her. She could see a look of happiness on his face, a look that was thankful that she was alive and not dead. She concluded that there must be only one reason for this. That as a hollow he must get much more pleasure out of live prey than dead. She decided to plea for any small measure of mercy that she could get. "Please......don't.....rape...Nel....again. Nel...has...never seen you...before. You must.....be new to the...espada. Nel would be happy....to die. But....Nel doesn't have...the strength...to take anymore...torture.", Nelliel stated in a very weak voice. Ichigo was taken aback by her words. She saw the hurt in his eyes. She did not want to anger the young man, so she tried to play on the emotion she hoped she saw earlier. "So...please...You can hurt Nel as much as you wish...but please...after your...done with...my body....please kill me. Nel can see...that you....aren't like other....espada. Your eyes...show pity for Nel...so if you are able...please kill Nel...end my....pain.", she added softly touching Ichigo's cheek as she did so, her hazel eyes like pools of sorrow.

"I'm not an espada. I'm a soul reaper and.....", Ichigo began. But before he could reassure her that he was not going to harm her in any way, she began to cry and buried herself into his chest.

"Oh, thank god. Nel thought that you were going to rape and torture her before killing her. But you are a soul reaper. You will only kill Nel. This makes Nel so happy! You....have no idea....", stated the arrancar with true joy in her voice. She was as happy as a kid on Christmas morning. Uryu didn't know which was sadder: the fact that she believed them to be murderous espada sent to torture her or the fact that whatever she had endured up to that point made death without being tormented and raped the absolute best situation she could hope for.

"No. Wait. We aren't going to kill you. I'm not....I can't.....", Ichigo said looking into Nel's still tear filled eyes. In her kind face he saw Orihime's reflection. He instantly felt as though she needed his protection. Nel looked puzzled. "If you don't want Nel's body and you are not here to kill Nel, then why...."

"We saw you on the cross and could not leave you like that.", stated Uryu with a caring tone. "Excuse me miss, I don't mean to be rude but, are you an arrancar?" Nell began to nod her head. "Well then might I ask another question. What happened to you and why were you crucified like that?"

Nel's eyes grew nostalgic. "Nel was....once one of the espada in Las Noches....", she began. Visible shock once again graced the faces of Ichigo, Chad, and Uryu. Sitting upright, she continued, "back when Lord Aizen had just become king of Hueco Mundo...."

_Hueco Mundo, Inside Las Noches, Orihime's Bedroom_

Orihime was backed into a corner. Her shoulders hit the wall behind her and she realized she had no more room to run. Her eyes widened as the two female arrancars approached her with malice in each calculated step. Orihime was scared. A fear she had not felt since the day she faced down El Cidd. She had the feeling she was going to die, or at the very least, get hurt very badly. She stared, eyes wide in fear, at the dark haired arrancar as she spoke.

"Yeah, your really something special. Why, Lord Aizen doesn't even visit us at night anymore right, Menolly.", Loly said in a highly sarcastic tone. "Yeah your so beautiful....you have him all to yourself, don't you. Oh and look, all your friends came to rescue you too. Yeah they just couldn't live without their princess!" She grabbed the back of Orihime's head and pulled her down so that her knees had no choice but to buckle and go down to the ground. Orihime let out a slight yelp as she was forced to her knees.

"I-If.....you don't have anything you need from me, then please....leave.", Orihime said shakily but with iron in her voice. But this act of what Loly considered blatant defiance, only enraged the female arrancar further. "Oh! You think you are so hot don't you? That your queen of the world! HUH?", Loly shouted at Orihime as she slammed her head into the ground. Orihime's vision went blurry from the blow and the next thing that she could see clearly was Loly's boot about to stomp her in the face. Orihime knew she could fight back. She could so easily grab the sword and fight the two arrancars, though she was convinced she would probably lose. It was then that emihirO spoke to her.

"Why are you allowing this to happen? Why are you not crushing these two insects like the insignificant specks of dirt that they are? Your power, our power, is so much greater than theirs. You could kill them with one wave of your hand. And you know this! So tell me why, why I have to sit here and endure this humiliation. These filthy, disgusting vermin placing their hands on me! As though they were my equal in any way!", emihirO exclaimed seething with venom.

"We can't. I don't know how to control the power of the sword yet. If we use it on them, they could die.", Orihime said to emihirO in her mind.

"I don't care! I've had enough of this! ", shouted emihirO with righteous indignation. Then suddenly calmer, "You don't know how to use this power? Allow me to show you. This is how its done!"

Orihime suddenly found herself alone inside her inner world. She began to look around frantically for her other self. "emihirO. emihirO, where....did....you go?", Orihime said with concern. She flew around from pillar to pillar over the sea of blood but was unable to find her. Then she looked up at the sky and behind the clouds she could see Loly and Menoly kicking. It was as though behind the clouds, she could see a movie of what was happening.

Loly picked her up by the hair again. "Stay the fuck away from Lord Aizen, you got that bitch! We were all sharing in his company before you came along and now all of a sudden all he cares about is his little princess here! Well I've had enough..." Loly was unable to finish her warning. Orihime grabbed the wrist of the hand that was holding her hair. Instantly Loly broke her grip on the young girl. She was completely shocked to see any kind of fight come from her at all. Loly recovered momentarily and prepared to fire a bala blast at Orihime. Orihime rose from the floor slowly, keeping her head down the whole time. As soon as Loly fired her bala, Orihime, faster than can be perceived, called her sword to her hand from the corner of the room by simply stretching her arm in the direction of the blade and blocked her blast. The smoke obscured Orihime from view and Loly began to smirk in victory. But as the smoke cleared the figure of Orihime, still standing with the jet black blade raised inversely in front of her body so as to block her attack, appeared. She slowly raised her head. Her face was battered and bruised. But Menoly could tell, this was not the same girl they were just attacking. Her eyes had completely changed, now they had a cold look of superiority to them. Her face seemed to be stuck in a permanent scowl and her attitude had changed as well. She was no longer afraid, at all. As a matter of fact she seemed quite intent on killing them. Both of the female arrancars watched with frightened curiosity as the sclera in her eyes went from white to black, and the irises glowed white. Then suddenly Orihime's spiritual pressure increased sharply, making a high pitched whine as the aura of energy enveloped her body. Both female arrancars noted the increase in spiritual energy and pressure, but believed that it was an instinctual response to her being attacked by Loly. Then her spiritual pressure increased again, making it so the arrancars would have to increase their own reiatsu just to be able to move.

"Ahhhhh! What the hell....is she some kind of monster?", exclaimed Menoly overwhelmed in the face of Orihime's paralyzing reiatsu.

"I don't know but this is coming to an end.....right now.", Loly said as she charged up her cero blast. No human can take a blast from a cero and live, she thought. I'll just tell Lord Aizen that she was escaping and betraying us with her friends. Then I'll be a hero for stopping her and Aizen will want to be with me again...... She was unable to finish her thought because she saw movement from Orihime. Without changing the position of her outstretched arm she pointed the sword at Loly. Then Loly saw at the end of the sword point a sight that gave her cause for concern and outrage at the same time: Orihime was charging a cero! The black and blue ball was about twice the size of the one Loly had. Menoly could tell it was more condensed too. Loly could not hold back her anger any more.

"HOW DARE YOU! THAT IS OUR ATTACK! FILTHY HUMAN, CAN'T FIRE A CERO!", she screamed at the top of her lungs, her face twisted in rage. Loly then proceeded to pump as much reiryoku in to her cero as possible. Orihime just stood still charging her cero. Menoly could tell that Orihime was pumping more energy into the cero, but the size was staying the same. She knew that the pressure her spiritual energy was under must be enormous, on par with the espada. Menoly dismissed this thought from her mind; no human could have that much power. Deciding that Orihime must be bluffing or pulling some kind of trick, Menoly jumped to the side of Loly and began to charge her cero. Giving Loly a knowing look she said, "Well you can't have all the fun."

Loly smiled at Menoly, she smiled back, and they both turned their attention back to Orihime who was staring at them with her cold eyes. "Haaaaaaaaaaaah!", they chorused as they fired their ceros in unison. Orihime condensed the cero down another level and fired. The motion she made with her hand was like she was turning an ignition and her sword was the key. The two ceros of the arrancar girls were blown away by the sheer concussive force of Orihime's cero. The amount of spiritual energy contained in the cero was far more than either of them had considered it to be. The last thing that Menoly saw was Loly pushing her out of the way of the cero right before impact and then seeing that same friend washed away as wave after wave of black spiritual energy smashed into her body, leaving nothing but the lower part of her legs still standing. Menoly was in shock seeing that her friend had just perished before her eyes. Her eyes shaking as though on the verge of tears, she cried out, "LOLLLYYY!" She had failed to notice Orihime sonido to her location. Her eyes widened as she noticed the presence behind her. Slowly turning her head back around to look at Orihime, she saw a cold look of death on the young girl's face. Orihime raised the sword as though she was about to thrust it through her opponent. Menoly braced herself for death, but for some reason that she could not fathom the girl began to argue with the air at the moment of final victory.

"NO! I was about to kill them and end all this. Then no one will ever question us again. JUST LET ME KILL THEM! NOOOOOO!"

Inside her mind Orihime answered, "I will not have you using our powers to kill again! You may know how to use our abilities better than me, but I know that I can stop you! This is my body and you may not have control over it anymore!" Closing her eyes, Orihime called emihirO's spirit back into the inner world and traded places with her, leaving her screaming inside the sea of blood. Orihime's eyes then reverted back to white as she looked at the devastation caused by the ceros. She could see clear through the back of the tower now. Menoly gazed upon Orihime in absolute terror. Orihime noticed this and was greatly saddened by the fear she saw on her face. Orihime knelt down to heal Menoly but as she did so the arrancar girl flinched and groaned, as she was certain that Orihime was going to finish her off now. But to her surprise she was bathed in an orange light. She could feel herself being healed. Orihime now looked at Loly's still standing legs. I did this, she thought. I killed her. But maybe I can bring her back.

While Orihime was healing Menoly the two stayed in complete silence. Once she was done she turned her attention to Loly. Menoly watched helplessly as Orihime tried to save the life of her fellow arrancar. Menoly's eyes widened in amazement as her body was restored to working order, just as if nothing had happened to her. As soon as she was able Loly sat up. Realizing she was bathed in the orange glow of Orihime's shun shun rikka shields, she began to look around for her. Orihime was sitting on Loly's right side. Suddenly and without warning she hit Orihime saying, "I was dead. Why am I back here? I was dead. You ARE some kind of monster! You killed me and then you bring me back! Why? Stop it! Stop whatever your doing, you monster that raises the dead!" She continued to hit Orihime until the orange light faded. When she was totally healed, she and Menoly backed slowly out the door, all the while never taking their eyes off of Orihime, who was just kneeling on the floor not moving. She really did not care that they were leaving, nor did she care if they stayed. She had lost control again. And she had killed again. It did not matter that her life was in danger. It did not matter that they were the ones who provoked the attack. This was a wholly different situation from the last time with El Cidd and yet that did not matter. To Orihime, it was all the same. It didn't matter that she saved the arrancar's life. To her the fact that she killed anyone at all was proof she was turning into a monster. The last time she could lie to herself and pretend that she had killed El Cidd under the guise of protecting the world, but this time she was only protecting her own worthless life. That, Orihime deemed, was an unworthy reason. No matter what, she decided, she was going to find a way to contain these powers. She stood up and placed her sword on the floor. Then she rethought about it, and placed the sword next to her on the bed. She did not want it to be out of reach in case Loly or Menoly tried to attack her in her sleep. Orihime was suddenly drained of energy. She could not keep her eyes open nor could she make any move and get ready for bed. Her eyes closed as soon as her head met the mattress and within seconds she was deep in slumber. The walls around her were crumbling and her cero had sent up an alert over all of Las Noches. No sooner was she asleep then she was awakened by the presence of Ulquiorra entering her room.

"What is the meaning of this?", stated the espada in a nonchalant fashion.

Opening her eyes, Orihime thought carefully before she replied. She did not want to get the two female arrancars into trouble and she knew that she could not lie to Ulquiorra either. "I was unable to control my power. Ulquiorra, I need you to take me to see Aizen." There was a look of determination on her face. She knew that the only one that may be able to help her control her powers was him and she decided that she was going to talk to him and find out how, no matter what.

Ulquiorra would have dismissed the request out of hand if it were from anyone else. But for some reason he felt compelled to do what she asked. It wasn't as though he could not say no, but he felt like there was a force pushing him gently towards helping her, slightly altering his desires to match hers. Ulquiorra decided to make a note of it, but do nothing about it, at this time. "I will convey your request to Lord Aizen and I will send someone to fix 'this' as soon as possible.", he said pointing to the mess that was her room. She looked around at the rubble and thought did I do that.

"Thank you, Ulquiorra-san", she said with gratitude in her voice. She laid back down on the bed as Ulquiorra left, feeling a bit of relief. She would soon see Aizen and he would be able to help her control her power, she just knew it. Her thoughts turned toward her friends. It had been at least 2 or 3 days since she had felt her friends breaking in to Las Noches, but she had not heard anything else about them. The first night she had felt Uryu's and Chad's spiritual pressures in battle with two arrancars that she did not know. She remembered the relief she had felt when she sensed they had defeated their opponents. She then recalled that she felt their spiritual pressures in distress, like they were frantic about something, and after that they were outside of Las Noches. Once they had exited, however, it felt like they barely moved, like they were standing still. She decided to check on their progress once again. Closing her eyes she concentrated on Ichigo and any reiatsu close to him. She was able to find Ichigo quickly and one....two....three other spiritual pressures around him. "Three?", she thought. Who was this other one? It did not feel like a soul reaper or a human. It felt like an arrancar, but she was so close to Ichigo that Orihime had trouble distinguishing the two energy signatures. Orihime noticed that they had moved but not that far from the last time she checked they're position. "Ichigo, did you really come here just to save me?", she wondered, hope filling her heart. Even though she felt guilt for causing her friends to worry and she knew that they may get hurt trying to rescue her, she had to admit to herself she was glad that they had come to save her. She smiled as she thought of one day soon being reunited with her friends at school, and with her comrades she fought along side. Chad, Uryu, Rukia, Renji, Ichigo......Her face practically beamed as she thought of her love. "I will show you how I feel this time, Ichigo. I promise.", she said aloud in whisper to herself. She hugged her pillow as though it were him and drifted off to sleep with pleasant thoughts of her life in Karakura town in her mind.

_Hueco Mundo, Inside Las Noches_

"How is the experiment coming?", Aizen asked of Szayel.

"The time dilation field is currently at a ratio of 1 to 7. For every day that passes outside the fortress, inside 7 days pass, Lord Aizen.", he responds with feigned reverence.

"Excellent.", Lord Aizen responds with a smile.

"Why are we doing this?", exclaims an excited Grimmjow, "We should just crush those little bastards right now! Give me the word and they are as good as gone."

"Grimmjow, there is nothing to worry about. As long as you follow my instructions everything will be fine.", says Aizen calmly.

"The time dilation field gives us an incredible advantage. If you were to stop and think for a moment, you would see that from this vantage point we are in an impregnable position.", Ulquiorra stated.

"I know that! I don't need you to tell me anything, Ulquiorra. Anyone coming to attack us will be spotted and destroyed long before they can do anything. From in here it seems as if the outside world is standing still. But those little bugs are hardly worth waiting for.", said Grimmjow

"Aizen-sama has already explained you and I will confront the boy when the time is right. The others are of no consequence. We simply need to be ready when they get here. I understand that they have made contact with Nelliel.", stated Ulquiorra.

"Yes it's all going just as planned. The top three espada shall accompany me to Karakura town to attend to affairs there, after we settle things here.", Aizen said calmly with a smile.

"Aizen-sama what about the girl, Orihime? You have addicted her to your spiritual pressure and you have brought out her hidden hollow and ability. When are you planning on utilizing her to stabilize the Hogyoku?", said Szayel Aporro Granz.

"Oh, I don't need her for that. I merely told her about the Hogyoku to get her to understand the true nature of her abilities. I should have quite some time with her before they are able to get to here and 'rescue' her. To control existence, I need her to fight against....him.", said Aizen pointing into the distance.

They all felt the fear in the room as he pointed out into the desert beyond the fortress. The strongest being in all three worlds lay out in the desert of Hueco Mundo, leagues away from Las Noches. His power released created Hueco Mundo eons ago. Without looking the espada turned and left the room, leaving Aizen alone.

"We shall all relish in victory soon, my dear espada.", said Aizen bidding the espada farewell.

**I had a hell of a time getting this done cause the next chapter is more of the same elements so I did want to do it all in this chapter so I figured splitting the information between the two chapters would be best. Let me know what you think. Lataz.**


End file.
